Cary Fire Department (North Carolina)
Apparatus Roster Shop numbers in brackets. All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 1501 North Harrison Avenue :Engine 1 (2787) - 2009 Pierce Velocity 7010 (1500/500/30A/30B) (SN#22446-03) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/leewilson/48704196391/ Ladder 1] (0671) - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 6000 (1500/200/107' Ascendant tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#33186-01) :Reserve Rescue 1 (2585) - 2008 Pierce Velocity 7020 walk-around (SN#20197) 'Fire Station 2' - 601 East Chatham Street Built 2015 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27111320177/ Engine 2] (####) - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#31719) :Rescue 2 (2953) - 2011 Pierce Velocity 7020 walk-around (SN#24687-02) 'Fire Station 3' - 1807 Kildaire Farm Road :Engine 3 (2766) - 2009 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/30A/30B) (SN#22446-01) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/48832421203/ Ladder 3] - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 6000 (1500/200/107' Ascendant tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#33186-02) :Battalion 1 (0151) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Fire Station 4' - 1401 Old Apex Road :Engine 4 (0077) - 2014 Pierce Velocity 7010 (1500/500) (SN#27146) :Reserve Ladder 1 (1997) - 2002 Pierce Dash (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#14015) (ex-Ladder 3, ex-demo unit) 'Fire Station 5' - 2101 High House Road :Engine 5 (####) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29811) :Ladder 5 (2954) - 2011 Pierce Velocity 7010 (1500/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#24686) (ex-Ladder 1, ex-Ladder 3) :Battalion 2 (0152) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Fire Station 6' - 3609 Ten-Ten Road :Engine 6 (2589) - 2008 Pierce Velocity 7010 (1500/300/105' HSL rear-mount) :Rescue 6 (2952) - 2011 Pierce Velocity 7020 walk-around (SN#24687-01) (ex-Rescue 4) :Trench 2 - 2008 Wells Cargo trench rescue trailer :Reserve Engine 4 (1392) - 1997 Pierce Lance (1250/500) 'Fire Station 7' - 6900 Carpenter Fire Station Road (Shared with the Morrisville Fire Department) :Engine 7 (2767) - 2009 Pierce Velocity 7010 (1500/500/30A/30B) (SN#22446-02) :Rescue 7 (0081) - 2014 Pierce Velocity 7020 walk-around (SN#27279) :Reserve Engine 3 (1391) - 1997 Pierce Lance (1250/500) 'Fire Station 8' - 408 Mills Park Drive :Engine 8 (0198) - 2015 Pierce Velocity 7010 (1500/500) (SN#28596) :Ladder 8 (####) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/300/105' HSL rear-mount) (SO#30888) (ex-Ladder 5) :Reserve Engine 2 (1706) - 2001 KME Excel (1250/500) (SN#4590) 'Fire Station 9' - 875 Southeast Maynard Road Built 1974, former Station 2 :Engine 9 (####) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30499) :Reserve Engine 1 (1834) - 2002 Pierce Dash (1250/500) (SN#13568) (ex-Engine 8) Assignment Unknown :(2223) 2006 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500) (SN#17296) (ex-Engine 2) :(2052) 2004 Pierce Dash platform (1500/300/100' rear-mount) (SN#15085) (ex-Ladder 5) :(1978) 2003 Pierce Dash platform (1500/300/100' rear-mount) (SN#14244) (ex-Ladder 3, ex-Ladder 1) :(1957) 2003 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500) (SN#13965-02) (ex-Engine 6) :(1958) 2003 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500) (SN#13965-01) (ex-Engine 5) :Brush 9 - 2002 Ford F-450 (300/300) :Battalion 1 - 2008 Ford F-250 :Battalion 2 - 2008 Ford F-250 :TRS 1 - 2009 Volvo / Great Dane tractor trailer rescue :USAR 803 - 2007 Ford F-550 / Knapheide :SCBA 1 - 1990 Wells Fargo trailer :Reserve Engine - 1996 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (SN#E9926) On Order :2020 Pierce Enforcer 6000 (1500/200/107' Ascendant tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#34434) Retired Apparatus :2002 Ford Excursion command :2002 Ford Excursion command :2001 Ford F-550 / KME walk-around light rescue :2000 Ford F-550 / KME walk-around light rescue :1999 Pierce Lance / 2002 Pierce refurb tower (1500/300/100' SkyArm) (Ladder replaced in 2002 after the original collapsed in 2001) :1995 Mack MS300 / Craft Body Works heavy rescue (Sold to Carolina Trace Fire Department) :1995 Seagrave / Marion walk-around heavy rescue (Sold to Parkway Fire Department) :1994 Seagrave Marauder TB40DF pumper (1250/500) (SN#HTB741) :1993 Pierce Lance walk-around heavy rescue (SN#E7657) :1989 Ford Crown Victoria command :1988 Pierce Arrow pumper (1250/500) (SN#E3843-01) (Sold to Wade Fire Department) :1988 Pierce Arrow pumper (1250/500) (SN#E3843-02) (Sold to Wade Fire Department) :1988 Pierce Arrow tower (1500/300/100' rear-mount) (SN#E3847) (Sold to Buies Creek Fire Department) :1987 Chevrolet utility :1987 Chevrolet Suburban utility :1987 Mercury Zephyr utility :1986 Chevrolet Suburban utility :1986 Chevrolet Suburban utility :1986 Dodge step van rescue :1985 Chevrolet K20 brush truck (200/225) :1983 International S / Swab heavy rescue (ex-Cary Rescue 581) :1982 Ford C / Pierce pumper (1000/500) (SN#E1683) :1981 Mercury Zephyr utility :1980 Chevrolet Malibu utility :1976 Ford C / American LaFrance pumper (1250/500) :1976 Plymouth Fury utility :1975 GMC / Alexander service truck :1974 Dodge Ram utility :1972 sedan :1971 American LaFrance Series 1000 pumper (1000/500) :1970 Ford F utility (?/?/? lbs dry chemical) :1965 American LaFrance Series 900 pumper (1000/750) :1963 Dodge / 1979 FD-built brush truck (275/200) (Chassis ex-USAF ambulance) :1957 Chevrolet service truck :1956 International / 19?? FD-built tanker (100/2500) (ex-US Army) :1955 ? / 19?? FD-built service truck (ex-Civil Defense rescue unit) :1954 International / 19?? FD-built tractor-drawn tanker (350/4500) (ex-US Army, wrecked in an accident in 1960) :1953 Seagrave 500B pumper (750/200) :1947 Buick Roadmaster chief :1931 Chevrolet / Pirsch / 1954 refurb pumper (300/300) (SN#G-6675) :1926 Nash pumper (?/?) :1923 Ford Model T / American LaFrance chemical car (-/-/2x35F) (SN#F-849) Future Plans :A new Fire Station 9 is under construction at 1427 Walnut Street. Station Map External Links Cary Fire Department Category:Wake County Category:Chatham County, North Carolina Category:North Carolina departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:North Carolina departments operating KME apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Marion apparatus Category:Former operators of Pirsch apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Swab apparatus